


Cooking with Eomma

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: FamilyAU, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Just a short One Shot I did of a toddler I.M helping Kihyun in the kitchen, inspired by I.M and Kihyun cooking gimbap together in the video the MONSTA X boys did about having a picnic with Monbebe (among other instances where I.M helps Kihyun in the kitchen). Enjoy~





	

“Chankgyunnie,” Kihyun calls sweetly, smiling down at his youngest son. The toddler mutters something unintelligible into his covers in response. Kihyun hums a tune as he reaches down to brush his son’s bangs out of his face, noting his need for a haircut. “It’s time to get up my little kukkungie…” 

Changkyun groans in protest as he opens his eyes, his discontent expression causing Kihyun to chuckle slightly. 

“Eomma,” he whines, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “It’s too early to be awake.”

“Doesn’t Changkyunnie want to help Eomma in the kitchen?” Kihyun asks. Changkyun nods and sits up in his bed while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Kihyun plucks the child up from the bed and carries him to the kitchen, kissing his cheeks as he walks. Changkyun giggles at the affection and returns the gesture, wrapping his arms around his maternal father’s neck and kissing his dimpled smile. Kihyun sets him down on the tiled floor, and he steps slowly onto his step stool to wash his hands. 

Kihyun cracks several eggs, emptying out their contents into a bowl he then hands to the five-year-old. Changkyun grabs a pair of metal chopsticks, dipping them into the egg white to scramble the eggs. However, upon seeing the yolks floating around, he gives a short, maniacal giggle as he dips the chopsticks in and out of the eggs. Kihyun glances over at him questioningly, silently amused by the child’s antics.

“It’s so cute,” Changkyun explains. Kihyun chuckles, shaking his head as he returns his attention back to his work. 

When Changkyun finishes with the eggs, Kihyun bends down and picks him up to pour the eggs into a frying pan. As he focuses all attention on the cooking egg, Kihyun moves away from the young one to prepare the rest of the meal. He suddenly feels a pair of arms snaking around his waist, and he instinctively leans back against the familiar broad chest.

“Good morning, my yeobo,” Hyunwoo murmurs in his ear, his warm breath tickling Kihyun’s ear. Kihyun sighs contentedly as he feels his husband, Hyunwoo, place a loving kiss on his shoulder. Changkyun whines at sighting the public displays of affection coming from his parents, causing them to share a laugh.

“Could you go wake the others?” Kihyun asks. “Breakfast will be ready by the time they all get in here.” Hyunwoo nods, running a hand through his hair as he walks away. Changkyun begins to scrape at the cooking eggs with a spatula. Kihyun goes over, placing his hand over his son’s and guiding his movements. Changkyun giggles when a piece of egg falls out of the pan, and begins to swat at the food playfully. Kihyun chuckles at this and pulls him away from the stove, telling him to go get dressed for the day before he makes any worse of a mess. 

Chankgyun nods, reaching up towards Kihyun. He bends over, and Changkyun places a sloppy kiss on his father’s cheek before running off. Kihyun can’t fight the wide smile that comes to him as he watches his youngest run off to his room. He then returns to the stove with a sigh at seeing the scrambled egg everywhere. That kid always insisted on being the one to help Kihyun cook in the mornings, and Kihyun loved the extra time with him, but did he always have to make such a mess?


End file.
